Saxton Hale
The Namesake of Manliness, He Needs No Introduction Description Saxton Hale is the rugged Australian CEO of Mann Co., star of the Saxton Hale's Thrilling Tales comic series and an all-around man among men whose favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with rare and ferocious animals (and hippies). Identifying features include his exceptional moustache, rippling muscles, crododile-tooth lined hat and a patch of chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". It is believed that he and The Announcer engaged in a relationship prior to the events of the comics. VSH Abilities Passive: *Reduced Knockback - This means anything that would push Saxton Hale in any direction is reduced by 50% *''Saxton Hale may sometimes spawn with the moustache and glasses of Dr. Eggman, as a reference to the VS Saxton Hale mode's former creator.'' Rage: *Godmode - Saxton Hale becomes invulnerable while under the effects of his Rage *Instant Super Jump - Saxton Hale does not have to wait to use Super Jump while under the effects of his Rage. *Disarm - While Saxton Hale is under the effects of his rage, Scouts, Pyros, Engineers, Demomen, Snipers, Spies and Medics are forced into using melee weapons *Speed Boost - Hale will run at maximum speed during his rage. *Death Touch - Anyone that Saxton Hale touches dies instantly, even spies with the Dead Ringer out or Übercharged players. Super Rage: *All the abilities of Rage *Fear of Manliness - All scouts on the map will be spooked. This slows them down to a crawl and makes them unable to jump. Old-School: *Changes his rage to fear players instead. Tips for playing as Saxton Hale *Using his Rage when near a group of people can increase the number of kills and split the team up for an easy win. *Take out Medics fast, they can give constant uber to their teammates, stopping you from getting many kills. *If you are having trouble getting a slippery scout or Spy, try using your Super-Jump to get above them; they usually never expect it. *Using your rage ability and then running into a Spy will guarantee a kill even if they have the Dead Ringer out, removing a large problem. *Activating your rage while falling off a cliff can be potentially life saving, as you are invincible while the taunt is active. *If there are a lot of scouts, pretend to idle and when your rage fills up, use it right away and knock out some of the enemies *When the last person alive is not around you, use superjumps and suprise the enemy, rage is reccomended *During your rage, make sure you run into spies rather than punching them so they cannot use the dead ringer. Tips for fighting Saxton Hale *Try not to be too close to him at anytime, he could have enough rage to disarm you and kill you, rendering you useless to your team. *As a Soldier, you do not lose your weapons when Saxton Hale uses his Rage, use this to your advantage to Rocket Jump away. *When Saxton uses his rage, Soldiers and Heavies still have access to their primary weapons. However, do not be fooled that this still allows you to deal damage. Saxton Hale's Godmode prevents him from taking damage for the duration of the taunt. *Godmode and Team Godmode recieved by rolling the dice does NOT protect you from his rage's toxic effect. *Pre-Heated Saxton can kill Medics and Engineers before they can get ready. *Rocket Jumping becomes less useful when Saxton rages and targets you, as he can instantly super jump, and rocket jumping becomes near useless if Saxton has the Bouncy unusual. *As an Scout or Sniper, stay as far as away as you can and try to hit him with your scattergun or sniper rifle *Avoid using Pyro for that close range attacks when he has full rage, he might just get you killed quickly. Trivia *Saxton Hale is the most common boss in the mod when you use random during the week. Category:Bosses Category:Original Boss